The True Meaning Of Love
by KythAnDra
Summary: Yuuri was shown the true depths of Wolfram's love for him. How would he react? Could Yuuri truly understand the true meaning of love? Rated T to be safe -ONESHOT-


Infantile love follows the principle: "I love because I am loved."  
Mature love follows the principle: "I am loved because I love."  
Immature love says: "I love you because I need you."  
Mature love says: "I need you because I love you."

~Erich Fromm

Disclaimer: Don't make me say this again and again. Of course I DO NOT OWN Kyou Kara Maou. *go sulking in the corner*

* * *

The True Meaning of Love

"Oh, this is beautiful, Wolfram!" A little girl with a short bouncy brown hair exclaimed happily. A blonde young man behind her just smiled at the obvious enthusiasm. His blue immaculate uniform seemed to contrast the scene in its entirety. The sun had just begun to set, splashing the reddish glow all over the green field.

"Wolfram, how did you manage to find a place like this?" The blonde's companion was plain awestruck. He never thought that a place like this could actually exist. This place was like one of the Hildebrandt's fantasy painting. The only thing missing was a pair of unicorn running around the field. Tall white flowers, whose name escaped him, billowed in the autumn breeze. Tress lined on two sides facing each other, creating some sort of an arch with their branches that led to the plain beyond. In the distance, tall mountains loomed, casting a slight shadow on the plain.

"Well, I used to come here a lot when I was a kid. Not everything you see in front of you is natural, you know. I painstakingly planted those trees," Wolfram said, pointing at the arch-like trees.

The raven-haired beside him just nodded dumbly. He was still finding words to describe the breathtaking view in front of him. The little girl had already run underneath the arch, leaving her parents behind. Wolfram just smiled when he saw his spirited daughter. For sure, Greta would find the flowers irresistible and make some flower crowns with it. She would then definitely bring them home and give one to the irate Gwendal who in turn would put it on his table and stare at it for hours at times until it wilted. "Gwendal and cute things can never be separated," Wolfram chuckled softly.

"What?" Yuuri turned around to the sound of Wolfram's chuckling. _'Uff.'_ The sudden movement made him uncomfortable as something hard slammed his body. _'I should put it somewhere, I guess.'_

"Nothing really," was the simple reply. Wolfram quickened his pace, trying to match his daughter's. Greta's enthusiasm had rubbed onto him. Wolfram himself hadn't been here for a long time and was eager to look at what the place had come to be in his absence. "Come on, Yuuri," he pulled the young king alongside with him.

Yuuri looked at the beautiful young man beside him. "Why do you suddenly decide to share the place with us, Wolf?"

Wolfram stopped and stared at Yuuri as if he had just asked why the river flowed to the sea. "Because we're family, that's why, you wimp. Family should share things," he answered and then hastily added, "Not all things though."

"Is that what we are, Wolf?" Silent answered him. The hand that was holding his own slackened a bit. Yuuri could feel Wolfram stiffened and quickly regretted the question. He wished the filter between his brain and his mouth had worked better.

Wolfram stifled his retort and continued to lead Yuuri until they reached the other side. Yuuri inhaled sharply when he saw the view that was presented to him. What lay in front was beyond words. The white flowers' scenery he saw just now was just a façade. There was even a small lake in the middle of the field. The tree-arches had cleverly hidden the true beauty of the place. Wolfram guided the astounded king to a clearing where there was a picnic mat spread. Wolfram quickly sat down then beckoned the monarch to sit beside him.

"I used to come here when I was confused or sad or lonely or the combination of any," Wolfram explained without being asked. "Like when Mother had to send Conrart to Ruttenberg," there was that faraway look on his face when he said that.

Yuuri took the chance of the sudden change of Wolfram's behavior to apologize. "Wolf, I'm sorry about…."

Wolfram shook his head and put his hand up to silence Yuuri. "I hate that word, Yuuri. So don't apologize." He looked away; trying to nurse the hurt he felt when Yuuri questioned his existence as a part of Yuuri's life. "When I am here, I am not the usual me. I can subdue my anger and I can quench the fire inside me. When I'm here, I'm far from being the Little Lord Brat people always calling me. Of course, no one can verify that," he smiled thinly.

Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri. "But I haven't been here since I met you. Because somehow you made me calmer and more in control of my life than anyone ever could. When I'm with you, I cannot be angry for long. I like myself better when I'm with you," he felt ridiculous telling Yuuri all these.

Yuuri just gaped, "Look, Wolf…"

The golden-haired boy ignored him completely. "What is love to you, Yuuri?" he asked without looking at the perplexed monarch. Instead, he turned his eyes to his daughter who was busy picking flowers.

"Huh?"

Wolfram repeated his question again patiently, "What is the meaning of love to you, Yuuri?"

"Why suddenly…."

"Ii kara. Just answer it," he smiled.

"Umm…. I guess love is a strong feeling of caring about someone regardless whether they're family or not," Yuuri answered, quite hesitantly.

"An answer straight from the dictionary, I suspect," Wolfram teased. "No, I mean, what is the meaning of love to YOU, not to others," he repeated. "There's no right or wrong answer. I won't flambé you, don't worry."

"I don't know, honestly. I love my parents and Shouri and I loathe seeing them get hurt. I love shin Makoku, I love Greta and I love my people and I love you," Yuuri looked at Wolfram, who was now closing his eyes and letting the evening breeze hit his face, his fair hair dancing in the cool wind.

_'Wolfram made this scenery perfect with his presence.'_ Yuuri thought, distracted by what he was seeing. Trying to get his mind back in order, he asked Wolfram, "What about you, Wolfram?"

"Yuuri! Wolfram! Look at this!" Greta was holding a bouquet of assorted flowers. The parents just waved at her. The two of them were quiet, enjoying the view.

After a while, Wolfram softly answered, "For me, love makes us do stupid things. You know, that feeling when you just wanted to capture the attention of that one person. You don't really think about what will happen next; what matters the most is that one moment when that person actually acknowledge you even as a lunatic," Wolfram smiled a bit at this. _'Like all those times when I followed you around.'_

"Love also makes us giddy, like someone actually tickles you, only on the inside. For me, love makes me feel special even when I'm not. Makes me see the world in a different light." _'Just like you made me change my views on the humans, Yuuri.'_

"Wow, that's intense, Wolf. Can one person actually feel all that?" Yuuri had never imagined Wolfram as someone capable of feeling anything rather than anger, jealousy and an occasional bout of care.

"Are you implying that _'one person'_ to be me?" Wolfram actually laughed at Yuuri's expression. Yuuri looked like expected a rain of fireballs from Wolfram. The usual Wolfram would've done that but the current Wolfram was here, in his haven. He left all his negative attitudes at the start of the arch.

When the laughter finally subsided, Wolfram cleared his throat. "Love IS intense, Yuuri. Love is like a source for my inner fire. The more intense love is, the stronger I am."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Yuuri cocked his head to one side, a sign he was confused.

"You'll see!" was the simple reply from the blonde. _'Wolfram is sure acting strange today.'_ Yuuri thought wearily.

"But you know, Yuuri, love isn't always that fluffy feeling I just described. Love requires sacrifices. Sometimes we have to sacrifice everything for the other person's happiness."

"But if we do that, does that really make the other person happy?" Yuuri cut in. "I know I won't!"

"Really? Have somebody over sacrificed anything for you?" Yuuri shook his head. "Then, how would you know?"

"Good question!"

Wolfram stopped a while to ponder this. After a while, he sighed. "I don't know. I guess some will and some won't. It's up to the individual really," Wolfram answered softly. _'You'll find it out in a second, though.'_

Yuuri just looked dumbly at Wolfram. There was something about him that made Yuuri felt relaxed. He wasn't sure where this talk about love would lead but he didn't want it to end. He liked being here with Wolfram, the two of them watched over Greta. _'This feels like family.'_

Wolfram wasn't finished yet with his sermon of love though. "Love is also letting go, did you know that?" Yuuri stared hard at Wolfram. _'I don't like where THIS is going.'_

"Love is letting go because of the circumstances that surround us. Because love isn't always two-sided. Love is letting go because we just want to see the ones we love happy and that doesn't always include us. Because when they cry, we cry too. When they're in pain, we feel I too, only a hundred times worse. Do you understand, Yuuri?" Wolfram looked straight into Yuuri's eyes. His emerald green eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Yuuri could only gape at him. He was trying to understand what Wolfram was saying, to put everything into perspective. "Wolfram, are you letting me go?" the shock came as ragged breath. Yuuri couldn't breathe. Was Wolfram finally giving up on him? Was he tired of waiting? It was a long engagement, he had to agree. But Yuuri had finally warmed to the idea of Wolfram being his consort. In fact he was finding the right time to pop the question.

"Yes, Yuuri. That's why I brought you here, I guess. So that I won't lose my mind and accidentally roast you alive," Wolfram took a deep breath, trying to find control over himself.

"But….. why?" Yuuri's eyes were wide. _'Thank goodness Greta isn't sitting here.'_ The girl in question was still gathering the much-needed flowers for her flower crowns up ahead, oblivious to the new development.

Wolfram just sighed dejectedly. "You know that I love you more than anything. But it's only me and it's tiring, Yuuri, to keep up this acting that I don't really care whether you love me back or not. It hurts. Don't you think I know that you will never love me the way I love you?" He smiled wanly. "I know, Yuuri. But I kept telling myself that maybe you'll change. Maybe you'll love me for me. But…."

"So, you're giving up?" Yuuri was angry. He was angry at Wolfram for not fighting for him. He was angry at the circumstances he was in. But most of all he was angry at himself for not being truthful, for waiting and for making Wolfram suffered.

Wolfram was taken aback by the sheer ferocity of Yuuri's accusation. He could feel the anger seething from the Maou. Then to his utter surprise, Yuuri lunged at him. He could only close his eyes and hope that his life would be spared.

But the blow never came, nor did any water majutsu. What did come was the feel of Yuuri's soft, inexperience lips on his. The sensation was heavenly. Then, the realization hit, hard.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram inhaled sharply, pushing Yuuri away. Shock marred Yuuri's face.

"I'm kissing you. Isn't it obvious?"

"Why? Are you doing this to stop me from letting you go? Because it will effect your reputation?" Yuuri marveled at Wolfram's ability to keep his temper in check at time such as this. _'Wolfram's right. This place does bring the best out of him.'_

"No, Wolf. That's not it. The thing is your reason is no longer valid. You claimed that I didn't love you so you've decided to let me go, right?"

"Isn't that the truth? Wolfram was confused.

"Well, if it was a year earlier, it might hold some truth. But now, I'm officially and madly in love with you!" Yuuri blushed a little when the word love escaped his lips.

"Wh–wha–what?!"

"It's true. I didn't know how to describe love when you asked me because to me, love is indescribable. Love is just….. love. But when you told me your interpretation of love, I realized that's what I feel about you…. umm….. minus the letting go. Because I never want to let you go." Yuuri hugged Wolfram tightly.

"But I'm a man. You said…."

"Hush…," Yuuri let go of Wolfram and put his index finger on the blonde's pink lips. "Forget about what I said. I was stupid and immature at that time." He ran his finger along Wolfram's lips, making the latter gasped.

"So… I was actually finding an appropriate time for this," Yuuri fumbled with the button of his black uniform, "Ah–ha…. here it is," and took out a blue velvet box that kept slamming into him whenever he moved. Wolfram stared incredulously as Yuuri got on his knees.

"What are you doing, wimp? A king should never kneel before his subject."

"Hush… like I said I was waiting for a perfect time so I've been carrying this forever." Yuuri opened the box and revealed the ring inside. A Chopard ring sat in the middle of it. Instead of the usual diamond, there were cut of emeralds embedded all over the surface of the ring. On the inside, there was a [Yuuri Heart Wolfram] symbol engraved.

"I know I've already propose to you a long time ago, but this time I want to do it Earth style. Here goes nothing." Yuuri inhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. Wolfram was glued to his position. He couldn't even breathe.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Wolfram's face registered no emotions. _'Darn, I know I should buy the ring with one big emerald instead. But I thought it was rather strange for a man to wear such a pompous ring.' _Yuuri could feel cold sweats running down his back. He closed his eyes, the easiest thing to do.

After a minute of silence, Wolfram finally opened his mouth. "Is this what you really want?"

The dumbstruck Yuuri answered. "Of course. More than anything."

"Then, the answer's Yes!"

"Yayyy!!" Suddenly, there was a loud shout behind them. They were too wrapped up in this to notice that Greta had stopped picking flowers and was standing behind them.

"Can I be your flower girl, Fathers?"

"Sure!"

"Can I make the both of you flower crowns for the wedding?"

"Ummm…."

* * *

A/N: Ahh...finished my papers. What a nightmare!! So to fill the absence of an update, I decided to publish this. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic. It is not my style but I've decided to give Yuuram a happy ending. Sometimes good things do happen in life, eh? The idea of the arch-like trees comes from the Sakura trees lining the entrance to my college. They look like arch to me. And please R&R. A simple review could boost a writer's confidence hundredfold. Thanks in advance for any review. **Fire & Ice** should be out anytime next week.


End file.
